


Closeness

by HyperSonicMagic



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperSonicMagic/pseuds/HyperSonicMagic
Summary: Natsuki and Syo finally get some time to be alone after several long days of work.





	Closeness

**Author's Note:**

> spat this out in half an hour or so after someone told me they wanted to read about them cuddling
> 
> hope you enjoy!! >u<

Natsuki and Syo enter their dorm room, exhausted after an especially strenuous rehearsal. Even Syo, who had come up with most of the choreography himself, found it difficult and he kid of wished he had made it easier. Prior to this, both had word that caused them to get up early in the morning and return late and night. The time they got to spend with one another was almost non existent. Even during the rehearsal they didn’t get to talk a whole lot, as it was still work.

Now back in the peace of their room, freshly showered, they could do whatever they want. Natsuki gets on the bed, sitting up against the headboard. Syo drops their bags off at the table and takes a seat on the edge.

“Is there anything in particular you wanna do?” he asked.

“Mmmm….” Natsuki thinks for a moment, eyes closed. He then sticks his arms out, opening his eyes a little. “I just want to hold you, Syo-chan.”

Syo crawls over to Natsuki, straddling himself across his lap. He puts his hands on Natsuki’s shoulders, gripping gently. Natsuki smiles, wrapping his arms around Syo’s chest. He kisses him gently, arms gripping a little tighter.

His lips are soft, soft and gentle. Syo melts into it, leaning closer until there’s no more room to lean. Natsuki is warm, warm like the kotatsu his family would bring out during the winter when he was little. But this is always the perfect temperature, never too intense to handle. It feels incredible, being able to be so close, able to touch, after so many days. He can feel Natsuki’s heartbeat racing in sync with his, enjoying this just as much as he is.

One hand moves to tangle itself in Natsuki’s curly hair, incredibly soft after his shower. After a few kisses they break apart, gazing at each other, their foreheads touching. Natsuki’s eyes are sparkling, filled with tender affection. He places a hand on the side of Syo’s cheek, thumb brushing along his cheekbone. He smiles, blushing.

“I love you, Syo-chan.”

Syo leans into his hand and puts one of his on top. “I love you too, Natsuki.”

**Author's Note:**

> the friend who inspired me to do this drew some art of it!!! please look!!!!!!
> 
> https://sugarydonuts.tumblr.com/post/184027775330/natsuki-is-warm-warm-like-the-kotatsu-his-family


End file.
